An Unusual Visit
by Lil'-harmless-Hal
Summary: Dave finally has a chance to see John after a while since their last visit. But when he arrives, he remembers that there is stuff that needs to be said, otherwise nothing will ever happen between him and the Egderp. But will everything go according to plan? Rating - T, for now.
1. The Arrival

turntechGodhead has begun pestering ectoBiologist

TG: dude  
TG: duuuuuude  
TG: bro said yes, im on my way to washington  
TG: better be waiting for me at the airport  
TG: see ya soon

turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist

It was true. Dave was currently on his way to see his long time best bro, John, after begging and whining- which was so out of character for him- for his bro to let him go to Washington to see his friend.

Sure, he didn't enjoy the fact that he'd done something so unusual to get his way, but he didn't even care. All that mattered was that he was going to finally be seeing John, and he was glad about that. He hadn't seen his friend in so long, he was already forgetting how damn short he was.

Hopefully he still was short.

Because Dave was still tall as fuck. And he wanted to see his shortstuff.

Leaning back in the seat of his plane, he closes his eyes behind his shades, his hand resting on his thigh with his phone clutched between his fingers. Would John even be ready to meet him at the airport?

He'd left Texas about an hour ago, and so he knew he had a few hours before arriving, but John was kind of an idiot, so there was no telling if John would remember to come and get him from the airport.

And even if he forgot, Dave still knew the way to his house.

It wasn't ever good for a Strider to forget the way to his best bro's house. Even if that best bro had moved. He'd find his way there.

As the hours passed by quite quickly, he soon finds himself retrieving his luggage from the top compartment and heading off to get the rest.

Would John be waiting for him where he needed to be waiting?

* * *

John raises his eyes from the phone in his hand, having been reading the messages from Dave over and over again. So, Dave was finally supposed to be here. That was good. He'd been waiting for Dave's bro to say yes for so long, it wasn't even funny.

And to think that Dave was coming so soon!

Honestly, the Heir had thought that Dave would possibly give him a heads up and then head over to Washington after a few days of packing and everything.

Unless he'd done that before his bro had said yes.

Which was quite plausible, seeing as Dave usually knew when his brother would give in and when he wouldn't, and it just so happened that even John knew that Dirk would never deny Dave the chance to see him.

Looking around, he shoves his phone into his pocket, his hands waving wildly as he catches sight of his best bro friend.

"DAVE!"

Without even waiting for the teen to turn around, he flings himself at his back, burying his face against his shirt and clinging tightly onto him. It was about damn time that Dave got here! He'd been waiting for God knew how long!

"Sup."

Hearing the word, he grins, not even bothered by the fact that his buck teeth were showing.

"Nothin' really, just been waiting for your tall ass to get here."

Laughing and finally releasing the Knight, he steps back a little bit, watching as the taller teen turns, pouting lightly as he tilts his head up to look at the tall platinum blonde male.

"You're still so tall! That's not fair, Dave!"

"Oh shut up, shortstuff."

Dave 'ironically' messes up John's hair before heading over to the luggage rack and getting the rest of his things, looking to the shorter teen as he helps grab a few things.

"My dad is waiting outside with the car, and he told me to hurry, so come on already and let's go! We've got so many things to catch up on, like what happened over the summer, how everything is with everyone now, how Jade and Rose are doing- oh hey, did Rose tell you that I was allowed to visit her a few weeks back? Dad paid for the trip and everything, just so I could see her. He knows I like her, even though she's still with Kanaya, so he allowed it. Her mom was awesome about it too, despite the fact that she was pretty much eavesdropping on us the entire time we were in Rose's room-"

Continuing to blather on about his trip to visit Rose, Dave tunes him out, shaking his head slightly to himself.

He honestly didn't give a crap about John's visit to Rose's place, but he did still act like he was listening.

"Dave! Are you even listening to me? Because it sure as heck doesn't seem like you are!"

...Well, shit. He'd been caught.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be listening to you?"

"Then repeat what I just said about my trip to visit Rose!"

Shit.

"...Alright, so maybe I wasn't, but come on. Do you really expect me to be listening to your visit with Rose when we're supposed to be talking about how ironic and fun our visit is gonna be?"

At that, John gives a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. That's right."

Maybe this trip wouldn't turn out too well, considering that Dave had some stuff he needed to tell the Egderp. Stuff that he wanted to tell Egderp when he wasn't focused on anything but Dave.

* * *

_**Lil'-harmless-Hal - So, hope you don't mind my first attempt at a story.**_

_**This will be multichapter, so don't worry too much about that. As for the rating, it'll start out as T, and possibly be moved up to M, depending on how my mood goes as I type out the chapters.**_

_**Warning; don't expect chapters every week. I am a busy person, but I will try to update as much as I can, after the chapters are typed out, of course.**_


	2. That Wasn't Very Expected

It was a little past two in the afternoon by the time they'd arrived at John's place and had everything set up.

Namely where Dave would sleep and where he'd store everything he'd brought with him for the visit.

Once they had finished with everything, Dave points to John's TV, giving the tiniest of grins before letting it quickly drop.

"I think we deserve a break from that, so how about a movie? You can choose what we watch," the blonde says, flopping down onto the raven's bed and resting his arms behind his head.

Blinking, John gives a buck toothed grin before nodding, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. He eventually settles on Transformers, surprising Dave, even though he didn't show it.

"What about Con Air?"

"Well, y'see, a few weeks ago, I realized... Con Air _sucks_! I mean, yeah, I liked it, but now... It's horrible!" He exclaims, flopping down next to his friend and covering his eyes with an arm, careful not to break his glasses with the sudden movement. "So, no more Con Air. At least, not as often."

Huh. Well, that hadn't been very expected. But then again, Dave had to agree. Con Air did indeed suck ass.

"Hey, Egbe-"

"Dave, what do you think of homosexuals?"

That... That was even more unexpected than the other thing.

"I'm alright with them," being that I am one, "'cause love is love. Why?"

"A week after my visit with Rose, I got curious. Like, curious about what it would be like dating a guy. So... I... Dated a guy. For a week. That's why we didn't talk that much that one week. I... While I was with him, I realized, I am most definitely _not_ a homosexual! During that week, we did what any homosexual couple would do, and I hated it! Thank God neither of us are homosexuals."

John gives a laugh, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them.

Dave didn't join in.

His heart was breaking into millions of pieces after hearing that.

He should have figured that nothing would have changed over the time that they'd been separated.

Something must have shown on his usually blank face then, because John immediately shot up and stared.

"Dave... Are you a homosexual?!"

The Knight didn't even need to answer, because John was already across the room, as far away from Dave as he could get, in a matter of seconds.

"Dude, that's so screwed up! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Tell me you at least don't like me in _that_ way!"

"..." Dave remains quiet for a moment before clearing his throat, his features blank, voice emotionless.

"I don't like you in '_that_' way, Egderp. Don't you think if I did, I woulda told you by now?"

It was all a lie.

He did like John.

Enough to say that he nearly loved his best bro.

But now...

Now he could never tell him.

* * *

**_Lil'-harmless-Hal: /whistles innocently_**

**_Sorry for shortness. I thought it would turn out longer than this._**


	3. It Hurts

John didn't believe him.

It was written all over his face. John knew that he was lying.

He should have known that the Heir would be able to tell if he was lying or not. They'd been best bros for so long, so of course he would know about his lying.

"Dave. I want you out."

Five words was all it took for Dave to literally crack on the inside, his own facade breaking under the scrutinizing gaze of his best- no, ex-best bro.

"Yeah."

With just a simple word, Dave was up and gathering his things, his phone out and thumbs flying across the screen as he dialed his brother's number, pressing his phone between his face and his shoulder.

"Bro, it's Dave. I'm heading back to Texas. John found out. You always said to be more careful with my emotions, and now look at where it got me. My own best friend doesn't even want me here anymore, because he doesn't like homosexuals. To think that I thought things would be different."

He goes quiet for a moment, listening to Dirk, his hands pausing in gathering his things.

"Yeah, that may be so, but I highly- No, no, don't even think about it. Dirk, I swear- Don't you fucking dare come to Washington. You'll just screw things up even more. ...Yeah, fine. I don't think I'll be staying here with John, though. I'm gonna have Dad Egbert bring me to the nearest hotel and just stay there."

Quietness from the red eyed blonde for another moment.

"Of course I took one of your credit cards. I was planning on doing stuff if things went my way. Which they didn't. ...Yeah, see you soon, though. Bye."

With that, he hangs up, pocketing his phone.

Keeping his gaze on his bag, he speaks to John.

"Do you think I can stay here for a day or two? Bro's coming up to Washington. Don't ask me why, he wouldn't tell me."

"No. I want you out. Get out of my room, get out of my house, hell, get out of my God damned life, Dave!"

Not even bothering to answer, he finishes packing his things back up, grabbing his luggage and heading out to the front of the house, calling a taxi service and waiting for the cab.

John, meanwhile, was staring out his window, watching Dave leave.

He'd expected the blonde to at least fight to stay, but nope.

It was probably because of how harsh he'd been to him. But he couldn't help it, he hated homosexuals. And his own bro was no exception. Especially if that bro liked him in that way.

But maybe Dave hadn't been planning on doing anything about it and was going to keep everything normal between them...

It was too late to find out now.

Dave was already in the cab and on his way to a hotel.

* * *

**_Lil'-harmless-Hal: Obviously someone needs to monitor me when I write, because this is definitely not turning out the way I wanted it to._**

**_Here, have another chapter, though._**

**_Sorry that they might seem out of character. I'm not too in touch with these specific characters._**

**_Dirk will be entering the story next chapter, most likely, and possibly Jake as well, as a little 'back-up' of sorts._**

**_Anyway, ta-ta for today._**


End file.
